fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fenti Nuuta
''Fenti Nuuta ''is one of the playable characters in Hope Without A Cause. A social outcast, Fenti was moved to the prison from Japan, yet still hasn't managed to find his place within the prison. Fenti drifts between each different social group, and is trying to find the right one for him before he settles. Although at the same time he feels as if no one wants him and is questioning whether it would be easier to just remain an outcast. History Fenti was put in prison in Japan for unknown reasons, but was transferred to Morlano Prison after numerous inmates at his former prison were trying to murder him. One day, Fenti randomly appeared at Morlano Prison having next to none recollection of what happened to him in the past 2 years. Upon arrival, Fenti is almost immediately called to the warden's office, and has a meeting with Perry Monaco. Perry tells Fenti that he was transferred from a prison in Japan. Fenti is a fish out of water in Morlano, having known no one and nothing, even the prison system is wildly different from the Japanese ones he is used to. Fenti goes around the prison not really knowing the rules, and so he unknowningly breaks majority of them trying to find a friendship group. Fenti joins the white girls clique, in a part of the prison he is not allowed to go in and doesn't retain a job but instead switches between them every day. After a while Fenti has another meeting with Perry about his behavior at the prison and all the rules he's been breaking. Perry says she knows what he's doing, and proposes having romantic relations, which Fenti goes along with. Afterwards, Fenti tries to buckle down and not break any more rules. This time he tries to truly find friends he can hang out with rather than being just another social outcast at the prison. Fenti then gets Tristan Galahgez's attention, with Tristan trying very hard to get him to join his contraband business. Fenti initially declines and looks for another less dangerous group. He believes he finds that in the Moretza family, deciding to join the two males from the family that are locked up. After a short time, he gets sick of the two's rowdy nature and leaves the for someone different. Fenti sits off to the side with Belfast and Ema, but is very quickly bored with them, even though Ema was very nice to him. Fenti gets sick of the cursed nature of everyone in the prison, and decides to sit with the social outcasts who do nothing but sit and watch the chaos around them. Fenti finds them to be not a good fit for him, and Fenti's last call is Tristan's contraband business. He is welcomed with open arms and Fenti fits in as one of the boys right away. However, it doesn't take long before Tristan's contraband business is snitched out, yet Fenti gets of with a small punishment. Thinking he was the one who snitched, the other boys in the business show hatred towards Fenti and want him killed, although they can't really do much. Fenti ends up with the social outcast group, but decides to take charge and lead them into doing something other than watching. Fenti sets up numerous game nights and activities for the group to do, and the outcasts end up being all great friends with each other. Physical Description Fenti his short, spiky black hair. His asian descent has given him very pale skin and thinner eyes from the rest of the inmates. Fenti is one of the smallest males, being not very tall and with little mucle mass. Game Appearances *Hope Without A Cause: Fenti transfers prisons and attempts to find friends at his new and unfamiliar prison. Relationships with other characters Perry Monaco Fenti and the Perry, warden of Morlano Prison become fairly close, with them often having meetings to help Fenti transition into the new lifestyle at a different prison in a different country. Perry ends up having romantic relations with Fenti after he learns about some of Perry's classified information. Tristan Galahgez Fenti joins Tristan's group for a short time during his prison life. Tristan immediately wants Fenti in his group when he appears at prison to be his fall guy, unknown to Fenti. Fenti still disagrees to be apart of this group and looks for other people. Tristan continues to flatter Fenti to get him to his group, and after a while Fenti eventually does join the group. Fenti likes Tristan and his group for a while, but the group gets caught out and Tristan eventually hates Fenti after he got off with a small punishment and Tristan was sent to a maximum security prison. Ema Maple Fenti joins Ema and Belfast for a brief period of time, but gets bored with sitting off to the sides. Ema and Fenti become good friends during this time and retain that friendship even after he stops sitting with them. Belfast Fenti joins Belfast and Ema for a brief period of time, but gets bored with sitting off to the sides. Belfast and Fenti don't really talk much at all, and Belfast actually kinda hates Fenti. Fenti however thinks they're friends for the brief time they are sitting with each other. Gallery FentiNuuta.png|Fenti's original mugshot FentiBanner.png|Fenti's banner HopeWithoutACause.png|Fenti in the game's promotional banner